Unable to Sleep
by Angels of Devils
Summary: Sirius is unable to sleep, his memories are killing him. And Voldie is getting strong. And Harry finds out Sirius's secret and a secret in his own feelings. First chapter short but please R&R and I'll write more.(Vote H/H or R/H)
1. The Sleeping Potion

Sirius sat silently against the cold hard wall of his cave; with a wool blanket Harry had gotten him over him, trying to fight the cold. At his left, he could see Buckbeak, he companion hippogriff, without him, Sirius would've never survived. Scattered by him on the right, was a basket of cold food, scraps of paper and a small, almost-frozen bottle of ink. It was the wintertime; everything outside was snowy, white, and painfully cold. Harry, his godson, and his friends had sent him and Buckbeak both a warm wool blanket and a light, soft and thin mattress for him to sleep on, this was the most comfort he ever had for 12 years, in his human form. There was a small fire in front of him to keep him warm.  
  
Sirius had been a gaunt, messy, and scary figure before, but now, his face was no longer gaunt, but full and younger, he shaved his beard clean and his hair was now shorter, cleaner. He looked more like when he was young, like the picture Harry has of him at his parent's wedding. Sirius had gotten a new cloak from his lifelong friend, Remus Lupin, a black robe with a black cloak, now that was a bit dirty.  
  
He leaned against the wall, pulling his blanket tighter around him. His eyes were now narrow and sleepy, but he could not sleep; memories, harsh ones, happy ones, and painful one came to him as soon as he closed his eyes. His face was full of worries and his eyes still had the gaunt, sad, and deaden Azkaban look. He turned to his right, snuggling painfully against the rough wall, trying to fall asleep, but nothing helped. He had not been like this before, even after he escaped, but now, he could not sleep. The dark circle under his eyes got larger each night as he fought for his sleep.  
  
Finally, unable to get a rest, he reached out for a scrap of paper and his ink and quill. In a messy handwriting he wrote:  
  
Harry,  
  
I need to see you. Bring a sleeping potion along if you can.  
  
Your Godfather,  
  
Sirius  
  
Sirius folded up the letter in a tiny square, put it between his teeth and stood up. Then, Sirius turned into his animagus form, a large, black shaggy dog in which he asked Harry, Hermione and Ron to call him 'Snuffles' when addressing him as a dog. He slid out of his cave and ran to Hogsmeade Owl Place( A/N: Sorry, forgot what it was called). 


	2. The professor, the appointment ,and the ...

A/N: Well, heres more, forgot to say. H/H or H/R? Reader's vote. DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters. Okay, except the made up one.  
  
Gryffindor Commons:  
  
"Hermione, what're you doing?" Ron asked looking up from the chessboard to Hermione, who was holding a large, thick book.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing?" Hermione said behind her book.  
  
"Hermione, its Christmas." Harry said trying look for a way to evade Ron's queen on the chessboard, "Relax."  
  
"Exactly," Ron said in agreement, "We have ages 'till our exam. Queen to A7." He added, and the queen did as he told and knocked over a black night as she placed herself in the center of the square of A7.  
  
"We have the N.E.W.T.S to study for! I heard it's really hard. So you two should be studying instead of playing chess." Hermione snapped at them and went back to her reading. "Hermione," said Ron, "the N.E.W.T.S are next year." "But it doesn't mean we don't have to study." Hermione snapped at him behind the book.  
  
Ron shrugged at Harry, and Harry gave him a 'Keep Playing?' expression. Ron nodded.  
  
10 minutes passed and Harry heard a tap tap on the window. He turned around to look and saw a tawny at the window owl trying to get in. Hermione, who was the nearest, rush to the window and opened it, the owl flew in and landed with a flump on the armchair.  
  
Harry untied the letter from the owl's leg and watched the bird take flight out the window. He unfolded the letter and read it silently out loud so Hermione and Ron could hear it.  
  
"Why would he want a sleeping potion?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
Harry shrugged,"Dunno."  
  
"Where did he say to meet?" Ron asked as he took the letter from Harry.  
  
"Well, if we use our common sense," Hermione said in a normal voice, "the next Hogsmeade Trip, I suppose."  
  
"That's strange he asked for a sleeping potion," Harry said taking the letter back from Ron and folding it, "He usually ask for butterbeer or food."  
  
"He probably couldn't sleep," Hermione thought out loud.  
  
"Naw," Ron said sarcastically, "What else would he use a sleeping potion for? Watering plants?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes sat back at her chair and pulled her book up to her face again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you think this is really necessary?" a tired looking Remus asked April, who was forcing him through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley.  
  
"Of Course it is," April replied hanging tight on Remus's arm so he wouldn't slip away. April was a dark-haired, pale-face, spirited 35 years old Auror with calm deep green eyes.  
  
"She's doesn't have trouble sleeping And she's not crazy either." Remus said as tried to keep himself from bumping into people.  
  
"She's well close to it, baby cousin." April answered as they turned on Hyra Street. Remus looked offended and surprised.  
  
"Baby cousin?" he said incredulously, "We're the same age!"  
  
"No I'm older," April, argued.  
  
"By one month," Remus reminded her, "It doesn't mean you're older."  
  
"Yes it does."  
  
"No it does not. We were born in the same year."  
  
"So?" said April, "I came into the world a month before you."  
  
"You're really immature," Remus said shaking his head.  
  
"Looks who's talking," April replied rolling her eyes, "Here we are. This is the place."  
  
April stopped in front of a old dreary looking building with brown painted wall, red and wearing away oak doors with opaque windows.  
  
"Diagon Alley's Mental and Medical Office?" Remus said reading the large red sign with burrowed eyebrows, "You told me we were going to buy some ready-made sleeping potions for her."  
  
"I lied," April, said truthfully, "And she doesn't even have trouble sleeping."  
  
"Lying is not good for you." Remus said.  
  
"Who are you? My mother?"  
  
"Your cousin."  
  
"Anyways," April said, ignoring him and walked to the door and put her hands on the handle, " The potion will just be a temporary solution for her problem. Getting mental help is the one she needs."  
  
April pulled on the door with all her might but the door only opened a few inches.  
  
"A little help here?" she said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh right," Remus said getting her message and helped her pull the door wide enough for them to slip in.  
  
"How do people get in with doors that weighs a ton?" April whispered to Remus as they walked into a small circular room with a wooden desk and a witch in a vivid red robe, square spectacles and bright blue eyes behind them. There was a couple of chairs around, occupied by odd looking warlocks, witches and wizards.  
  
"There was a sign that said, 'Knock'" Remus told her quietly. April glared at him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered furiously.  
  
"I didn't want to interrupt you." Answered Remus, "You hate when I do that remember?"  
  
She looked at him dangerously, "I rather really have a toad for a cousin, you know that?"  
  
She stomped her way up to the desk and witch smiled at her.  
  
"Hello," the witch said, "I'm Mrs. Winifred, how may I help you?"  
  
"I would like to make an appointment, for uh.Erika Levine." April answered.  
  
"Ms. Erika Levine already has an appointment." Mrs. Winifred replied. April stared at her in bewilderment and glanced back at Remus, who raised his eyebrows.  
  
"She said that the ministry recommended her." Mrs. Winifred added seeing them surprised.  
  
"When?" she asked. "Yesterday at noon," Mrs. Winifred replied.  
  
  
  
Sirius was back at his cave again, chewing on a cold chicken drumstick. It was now morning and he would be seeing Harry, Hermione and Ron tomorrow.  
  
"Why can't I sleep," he said hoarsely to himself, "I should be able to get used to seeing it.again and again." He threw the bone of the drumstick to Buckbeak started chewing on it immediately.  
  
"There's something wrong with me," he told himself, "Maybe I should contact Remus and Professor Dumbledore."  
  
He took out a small flank of cold butterbeer and drained it completely. Though stone cold, it warmed it up right away but still sent chills up his spine.  
  
He was used to talking to himself. At Azkaban, other prisoners were just too insane and all the dementors did was growled at him. Now, he had Buckbeak. But all he could to was screech at him.  
  
He sighed deeply to himself and just wanted to die. To forgot all of his pain. He could do that, but then there was Harry, and his best friend's death to avenge. Not only them, but Remus...and other people whom he want to convince he was innocent before he died. Sirius leaned against the wall, tired and depressed. Surviving a on a monster fill island would be easier then surviving strong emotional pain and hard physical ones. If only he hadn't made Peter the secret keeper.  
  
At Hogwarts:  
  
"Hurry up Harry! We're going to be late!" Ron said worryingly.  
  
"Coming," Harry said in a hurry as he stuffed his papers inside his backpack. He got up and ran up the stair to join Ron and Hermione. From there, the three ran as fast as they could to Defense Against Dark Arts class. Luckily, they made it on time and sighed with relief as their took their seats.  
  
Their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was Erika Levine, who, to Harry, seemed a bit unstable. Though quite a cheery and kind person, it was clear she never had taught ever in her life before. Erika had dark elbow length ebony black hair, soft green-blue eyes and very kind face. She had three children: a 13-year-old Gryffindor girl, whom Harry hadn't met, a 12 years old Ravenclaw boy and 2 years old little boy named Greg whom she always brings to class. Greg, strangely reminded Harry of someone, but he couldn't figure out who. Greg had soft black eyes, rich black hair and an already mischievous smile for a 2 year old.  
  
"Hello class," Erika said smiling. Harry noticed the dark circles under her eyes and the same tired look Professor Lupin had. To come to think of it, she strangely did resemble Lupin a bit. Somehow.  
  
For the whole lesson, Erika explained a new species of dark creature they were going to study, she told them that it was a monster that Professor Lupin didn't teach because it was dangerous for the third years. She said she would bring one to class after she catches one. Though the class was listening to her breathing then what she was saying. By halfway through the class, she started gasping a little and breathing heavily, but she kept saying she was all right. Strangely but most generously, dismissed the class 10 minutes early and Harry, Hermione, and Ron caught sight of her sitting on her chair and rubbing her forehead in distress as they left the class.  
  
At lunch break, Harry, Hermione and Ron started discussing about Professor Levine. Ron suggested she might be a werewolf, but Hermione pointed out she never missed a school day on a full moon day, like their good ol' Professor Lupin. But Harry could not fathom about Professor Levine's mystery right now. All he wanted to do was see his godfather tomorrow a Hogsmeade. 


	3. Secrets and Ferrets

"Sir, Can I talk to you?" Iris asked Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, what?" the irritated Minister said, "And I don't want to hear anything about you-know-who or Hogwarts."  
  
"Well, sir," said Iris in a small voice, "Unfortunately, it is."  
  
"What?" said Fudge, "Is Dumbledore still going on about Sirius Black and you-know-who? There is absolutely no proof! They're absurd! Really, believing that Potter. He's a parseltongue for Pete's sake!"  
  
Iris felt a pang of anger go through her and her brown eyes quivered. How could he talk about Harry Potter this way? She thought. She seemed to forget what she was about to say.  
  
"Sir," Iris said in an angry suppressed voice, "Are you saying that you don't trust Harry Potter? You know that boy will never go to the bad side. I swear minister, swallow your pride and listen to Dumbledore."  
  
"Swallow my pride?" Fudge boomed. "Have they put nonsense in your head too? Its Sirius Black in case you have forgotten!"  
  
"No I haven't sir," replied Iris looking down to the floor, "I knew Sirius Black, we were in the same year. I knew James and Lily Potter, and their son would never betray his parents." "Hm, so?" asked Fudge. Iris stared incredulously at her boss and burrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" she breathed, "Do you not care!?"  
  
"Hm.."  
  
"Mr. Alastor Moody was impersonated capture by a person we thought dead and- "  
  
"They have no proof," interrupted Mr. Fudge.  
  
"Isn't the potion enough proof, sir, it was your fault there is no proof!" she raised her voice, "You are the most-"  
  
"One more word, and your fired," sneered Fudge, "Now go do your job."  
  
With that, Iris turned around, her deep brown hair swished behind her. She madly walked out the office. The Minister looked madly after her and mumbled something about swallowing his pride.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Got the potion Hermione?" Harry asked as they readied themselves to leave for Hogsmeade.  
  
Hermione nodded, "I got some from Madam Pomfrey, its in the basket."  
  
"Okay, lets go."  
  
When Harry, Hermione and Ron arrived at Hogsmeade, they went into the Three Broomsticks to buy 4 cups of Butterbeer to go. Madam Rosmerta looked at them strangely before giving them their drinks.  
  
They left The Three Broomstick and headed out for the outskirt of Hogsmeade, where they spotted a black shaggy dog waiting for patiently for them.  
  
"Hullo Snuffles," Harry greeted. The dog barked in return. He led the three to his narrow opening of his cave in the outskirt of Hogwarts and slid in.  
  
Inside, Harry saw Buckbeak waiting for them eagerly, probably hungry. The basket they had left a week ago was empty and littered with food wrappers and empty cups.  
  
"Sirius?" Hermione said in a concern tone, "Why did you ask for a sleeping potions."  
  
"I have trouble sleeping," he said to them, "I forgot to ask for food. I'm hungry."  
  
"Don't worry," Harry said holding up the food basket, "We brought some."  
  
"So what's happening at school?" Sirius asked and took the basket out of Harry's hand and sat down on the ground.  
  
"Nothing much," said Ron looking at Sirius gobbling down on some bread, "Just tests and exams."  
  
"And the N.E.W.T.s," added Hermione importantly.  
  
"Hermione, stop it with the N.E.W.T.s," said Ron irritably, "We have ages."  
  
"She's right you know," Sirius said his mouth full of bread, "I never cared about the N.E.W.T.s, but I almost died taking it."  
  
"Did you get a good score?" Hermione asked interestingly.  
  
"Pretty good, not bad enough for my parents to yell at me." Sirius replied but paused when he mention his parents.  
  
"Sirius?" said Harry, "Are you okay?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Um, well, there is something peculiar," Hermione, said changing the subject, " Our new defense against the arts teacher, looks really sick."  
  
"I still think she's a were-wolf too." Ron said stubbornly.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron.  
  
"Ron!" said Hermione with an annoyed sigh, "She didn't miss a single full moon day and she's not afraid of the moon."  
  
"Then what is she, a vampire?" said Ron.  
  
"She walks in the sun." Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Who's your teacher?" Sirius asked, mouth full of chicken.  
  
"Professor Levine." Answered Hermione.  
  
Sirius looked up at them.  
  
"April Levine?" he asked.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron and Harry then shook her head.  
  
"Erika," she answered, "I think."  
  
"Do you know her?" Harry asked.  
  
But Sirius didn't seem to hear Harry.  
  
"But she doesn't know what to teach," said Sirius.  
  
"So you do know her." Said Ron. Sirius hesitated and nodded.  
  
"We were in the same year and house." He said quietly.  
  
"Who's April then?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Her cousin, I was expecting her to teach then Erika." Sirius answered and grabbed the cup of butterbeer.  
  
"How did you know she couldn't teach?" Harry asked.  
  
"She can barely teach herself," said Sirius as he took a break from his drink and he started drinking his Butterbeer again, "Does she actually teach?" "Yeah," answered Ron, looking strangely at Sirius.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Harry thought there was something else that was bothering Sirius and decided to find out.  
  
"Sirius, what's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
Sirius looked up at him, "Nothing."  
  
"But Sirius-"  
  
"What time is it, it might be time to go back." Sirius interrupted thus changing the subject.  
  
"Its 20 to 3." Hermione answered.  
  
"Okay," Sirius said standing, "Best you go," He transformed back into a dog and escorted them back to Hogsmeade.  
  
On the way, Harry suspiciously looked at Sirius and whispered to Hermione and Ron, "He's not telling us something." ~@~@~@~@  
  
"Wormtail." A cold voice gasped, " Is it setup?"  
  
"Yes Lord." Wormtail replied weakly, "I have called them and they are at their stations."  
  
A malicious smiled appeared across the face of a face with fierce red eyes, a flat, snake-like nostril, an image of a human monster.  
  
"Kill all those who interferes," the Lord Voldemort sneered.  
  
Wormtail looked up to his master fearfully and nodded.  
  
"Tell me Wormtail," said the cruel voice of the Lord, "Will you be faithful to me enough, and prove to me not a coward, and kill your friends. I fear they might get in the way of getting to Potter."  
  
"Y-you mean Remus Lupin an-and Sirius Black?" stammered Wormtail.  
  
"Yes..them..." said Voldemort, "I leave it to you to kill them all."  
  
"But, my lord, I do not know Sirius Black hides!" squeled Wormtail.  
  
"THEN FIND OUT YOU FOOL!" Voldemort shouted at him  
  
"Yes...of course...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
April sighed quietly as she thought about her life. It wasn't the same as she imagined in when she was young. She sipped her coffee and sighed deeply again.  
  
It was night now and close to full moon. She had come back from Remus's house helping him lock himself in and secure the area.  
  
She sat in her own house on the couch. The house seemed so empty without her children or her husband around. Usually they'll be some arguments between her two daughters and her sons, talking, laughing and so on. But none of that now. She at least had Remus to talk to but now he would rather eat her.  
  
Her husband was Jake Grenson . They went to Hogwarts together though he was a Ravenclaw. April gave birth to three children as well: Kyle, who was now 16, 14 year old Ivy and 11 years old Victoria.  
  
April dazed off with the hot cup in her hands, relaxing into a deep slumber.  
  
Ring Ring  
  
She jumped and spilled all her hot cup of coffee and her and gave a slight scream. Impatiently, she wiped off the coffee on her robes with little napkins she had and went to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Hi," said a voice from the other side, "April?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hey Hon, I just got the phone right."  
  
"Jake?"  
  
"Yeah.look, I'm gonna be late tonight."  
  
"Why didn't just use an owl?"  
  
"I ran out of ink, so I though I'd try the phone. It was fun!"  
  
"Right.uh.Jake?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you mind if I go away from home for a awhile?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Hogwarts."  
  
The next morning at Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione and Ron sleepily made their way downstairs to the Great Hall.  
  
Harry spotted Cho Chang, a pretty Ravenclaw that he had a major crush on since his third year. She was surrounded by her friends and was chatting happily to them.  
  
Hermione caught a sight of Harry looking at Cho and felt an unusual feeling of jealousy and anger.  
  
I've been his friend since, like what, first year? And he never...oh, hermione! Stop it, what's wrong with you!?  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh nothing," Hermione lied, "Just thinking."  
  
As they entered the Great Hall, all three bumped into someone. And out of all people who they can crash into, it was Draco and his 2 fiends, Crabbe and Goyle. ]  
  
"Look, it's Pothead and weasel and the mudblood." Sneered Draco, "Have a good sleep?"  
  
"Why do you care?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"I don't," Draco replied coldly.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron demanded, "Or should I say ferret?"  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry burst out laughing and Draco turned pink.  
  
"Save your jokes weasel, you might need it to earn some money," Draco growled and left them.  
  
"Why you!" Ron growled madly and lunged at him from behind and knocked Draco to the ground.  
  
"Ron no!" Hermione yelled at them, "Stop it!"  
  
The other students surrounded them, shouting and laughing. Harry pushed his way through the crowd and tried to pull Ron from the fight. Then suddenly, there was a loud sudden thundering noise and everyone fell silent.  
  
It was Professor Dumbledore with his wan over his head, and the other teachers behind him, looking both mad and worried.  
  
"That is enough," he said sternly, "Go back to your seats and continue with you breakfast. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley, please come with me."  
  
Ron looked scared and looked at Harry and Hermione before leaving to Dumbledore. Hermione sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Oh Ron.." 


End file.
